User blog:ComradeJ/Special thanks: To contributors who helped me make weapon animations!
Hi everyone! As you may have read in my last blog post, you should know by now hard it really is to produce weapon animations. But it really isn't hard when you have someone helping you, even if it's just minor work. From supplying me weapons to hosting private rooms, I'd like to thank these contributors below. It really means a lot to me. You are helping to make my life easier! As a bonus, each time you help, Combat Arms Wiki is one step closer to make all weapon articles have animations! Although I like to thank and credit anyone who dropped their weapon in battle, sometimes I don't know who dropped it. Oh well =/ Contributors ♥ Weapons ARX-160 - InfinityZeta (ZeroSaga) ARX-160 Futuristic - InfinityZeta (ZeroSaga) AT-22 - AeroSh3ll32 Autumn LAW - Akarkizzta Banshee's FMG-9 - (MAnatomy) Black Skull Guitar Gun - Cloptastic (Cloptastic) Cold Thunder Guitar Gun - Beaasly (Beaasly) Double Barrel Punisher - muddapaka (Muddapaka) Expandable Baton - Ultima-X (Blue August) First Green Anaconda 8-Inch - Summerish M39 EMR - InfinityZeta (Spectre Z-Rex) G18 Chrome - -StereoLove (ILYx3) Guitar Gun - iCANOOB18 Hana's MAC-10 - Nexxy (Nexxy) HR1860 - InfinityZeta (Spectre Z-Rex) M107CQ Maple Leaf - AngelicKate (LovingKate) M107CQ Old Glory - BigRichJ M110 SASS - DarkWaterBoy M14 Hunter - Varg_Sven (Varg Sven) M16A4 Firebug - BnaufBnauf14, HeadshotzTed, l3lackuJidow Mei's Revised MP7 MOD - -MR_RongNho- PP-2000 - NewChampion PSG-1 MOD CAMO MARK II - goose18 Pumpkin Bomb - Ultima-X (Blue August) Raven's G36C - Ultima-X (Blue August) Rocco's AUG A3 - vuongv719 (L33t1) SIG50 - SantaSlayah SR25 Mark 11 - BnaufBnauf14 The Vimy Ridge - MiniSquiggle Toy Gun - iCANOOB18 Private Rooms ARX-160 - InfinityZeta (ZeroSaga) ARX-160 Futuristic - InfinityZeta (ZeroSaga) AK-103 - EmilyMonstah AT-22 - AeroSh3ll32 AUG A1 - EmilyMonstah AUG A1 Black - EmilyMonstah Black Dragon Desert Eagle - Drpepper886, KellyMonstah Black Dragon Kukri - Lockon94 (Dynames002) Black Dragon M416 - StarryShadow Black Skull Guitar Gun - Cloptastic (Cloptastic) Box Gun - alexander2x (Alexander2x), M00NBABY Candy Cane Club - Varg_Sven (Varg Sven) Cold Thunder Guitar Gun - Beaasly (Beaasly) CZ805 - EmilyMonstah Dragunov SVDS - EmilyMonstah DSR-1 - EmilyMonstah Double Barrel Punisher - muddapaka (Muddapaka) Expandable Baton - Ultima-X (Blue August) M39 EMR - InfinityZeta (Spectre Z-Rex) FAMAS SE - EmilyMonstah First Green Anaconda 8-Inch - Summerish Guitar Gun - iCANOOB18 Hana's MAC-10 - Nexxy (Nexxy) Heartbeat Sensor - EmilyMonstah HR1860 - InfinityZeta (Spectre Z-Rex) K3 SPW - EmilyMonstah Kriss-mas SpecOps - SrRamsay (Sixag) M107CQ - EmilyMonstah, -GirlPower_ M107CQ Maple Leaf - AngelicKate (LovingKate) M14 Hunter - Varg_Sven (Varg Sven) M16A4 Firebug - BnaufBnauf14, HeadshotzTed, l3lackuJidow M417 CQB - EmilyMonstah MAC-10 SE - EmilyMonstah MP5SD6 - EmilyMonstah Old Glory Knife - iPuppyNinja-, xXPyrozen PP-2000 - NewChampion Pumpkin Bomb - Ultima-X (Blue August) Raven's G36C - Ultima-X (Blue August) SIG50 - SantaSlayah SR-25 Sandfire - EmilyMonstah SV-98 - -Celestia (ILYx3), Liveandie (Liveandie), SrRamsay (Sixag) Tango 51 - EmilyMonstah TAR-21 CAMO - EmilyMonstah The Vimy Ridge - MiniSquiggle Toy Gun - iCANOOB18 Yuletide Anaconda - SrRamsay (Sixag) A tremendous thanks to all the contributors for your support! <(^..^)> Category:Blog posts